1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of electrical connectors, and to the particular field of locks for electrical connectors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many parents try to child-proof their homes or residences. Child-proofing often includes erecting gates, locking cabinet doors, and locking drawers. All of these steps are intended to prevent a child from injuring himself.
Many children are injured because they came into contact with electricity. This situation often occurs when a child places his or her finger or an object into an electrical outlet. For this reason, many parents close electrical outlets by placing plastic covers over the outlets or the like. This is effective. However, there is yet another way children can come into contact with electricity. If an electrical product is plugged into an outlet and that plug is partially removed, an open electrical connection is established and anyone contacting that open connection is in danger of receiving a serious electrical shock.
Therefore, there is a need for an electrical connector unit which can prevent an electrical plug from being unintentionally and partially removed from a socket.
Even though it is important to prevent an electrical plug from being inadvertently removed from a socket, it is also necessary to make it expeditious and easy to lock and unlock the plug and socket connection. If it is too difficult or cumbersome to lock and unlock the plug and the socket, the locking feature may not be used.
Therefore, there is a need for an electrical connector unit that can be locked and unlocked in an expeditious manner.